


【鸣佐】Spell on you 第五章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: BDSM，校园师生，年下





	【鸣佐】Spell on you 第五章

05

宇智波佐助抿紧了唇，站在原地没有动。

他原以为鸣人会循序渐进地来，但是果然这个家伙就没有慢慢来这一说。他犹豫了一下，解开了衬衫的纽扣，从上至下。

鸣人眯着眼睛看着他的胸膛一点一点露出来，表情没有太大的变化，这种淡定反而鼓舞了他。若是站在一旁的人是害羞或打量，都会给人以心理压力，现在这样反而更好。

佐助并不会故意拖长时间来给自己心理准备，心理准备本身就是折磨。他将衬衫脱下来放在了一旁的沙发上，手落在了皮带上。

“继续。”鸣人说。

金属的一点点脆响提醒着这个屋子里有多么安静，也提醒了佐助正在做的事是在一个比他年纪小的同性面前脱光身上的遮挡。裤子的面料摩擦的声音一点一点刺激着佐助的神经，他觉得自己的侧脸与耳朵已经热起来了，不由自主地，可他不能停止他的动作，像是和谁在较劲一般。

终于，只剩下最后的内裤在身上。

鸣人也不催他，他抱着双臂站在一边，像是对佐助的窘迫视而不见一般。他也并不能给予佐助更多的帮助，坦诚相见这一关，就算是直男之间也比较困难。

人类在偷食了智慧之果之后得到了他们想要的开化，也抛弃了赤裸的天真烂漫。

鸣人在佐助对面的沙发上坐下了，好整以暇地望着他。虽然不想承认......佐助觉得自己已经后悔了。

他咬咬牙，闭着眼睛将身上最后一件衣物脱下，扔在一旁的地上，他站在原地，好像逃避看见自己与逃避看见鸣人就能让这一切不存在似的。鸣人这时候才下达了第二个命令：“过来，跪在我脚边。”

这是不可避免的——尽管预见了这种事情发生的可能性，但佐助不可避免地在听见这句话之后产生了一定的抗拒与屈辱感。他睁开了眼睛看向鸣人，而对方只是说：“不要让我说第二遍。”

去吧，一个声音在他心底说：这是你选择的不是吗？若不是他选择的，他绝对不会主动和鸣人提起，而在这一切发生之前还有那么长的时间供他后悔，但是他没有。

这说明......除了好奇之外，绝对是有向往存在的不是吗？

佐助迈出了第一步。

之后便越来越快。

直线距离并不算远，他走到了鸣人的眼前，在这过程中，他与鸣人没有放弃过对视，视线一直是黏着的。他并不太能看懂鸣人的表情，他不知道对方身上现在那种偶有若无的气场和异于平常的面无表情是他的本性，或是他强迫自己成为的工作状态。然而现在的情况不允许他想太多，他的膝盖轻轻地弯了一下，带着半点不情不愿跪了下去。

膝盖刚触到地面有些冰凉，但一会佐助便发现这边的地板绝不是普通的家用，初夏的天气不冷，但也不至于地板与人体的温度相差无几，他立即意识到这一块的地板与门口的不同，这大概也是有意为之。鸣人看着他的头顶与倔强翘着的发丝，心里燃起的不是征服欲，而是将对方拢入自己的底盘圈起来护着的冲动。

“佐助。”

“......”

鸣人将身旁的皮拍拿过来，用它将佐助的下巴抬起来，凑近了点说道：“以后我叫你的名字，你必须回答‘是’，知道了吗？”

“知道了。”

“错了。”鸣人似乎在叹息，皮拍将他的脸轻轻拨到一边又拨回来，“再说。”

佐助从下至上地看着他，露出几乎有一点迷茫的表情，也仅仅是几乎。他很快便恢复了清明，一双黑眸不偏不倚地望着鸣人：“是。”

鸣人带着露出半个手掌的黑色皮质手套，衬衣袖子挽起，露出一截麦色的手臂。他伸出手放在佐助头顶，赞扬道：“很好。”

黑色的发丝不如想象中柔软，但也算不上扎手，一如这个人本身。鸣人在佐助的头顶拍了两下，像对待小动物一般，又收了回来。此时佐助正赤裸着身体跪在他身前的地面上，白皙的肤色与大理石相差无几，身上肌肉薄薄的一层覆在线条优美的躯干上，双腿并未毫无顾忌地张开，性器悄悄蜷在腿间。他的双眼在被鸣人的视线放过之后便低垂着，面上还是一如既往地没有波澜，但鸣人知道他心里并不是如面上那般平静。

每一个刚刚开始的Sub，最重要的是心理关，鸣人非常清楚。若是这里不做好，将来则会有极大的风险。这样想着，鸣人出声问道：

“生气吗？”

佐助抬起头来看他，刚想说什么，就被鸣人打断：“我刚刚告诉你了第一条，不许叫我的名字，和第二条，叫你的名字必须回答‘是’。现在告诉你第三条：除非经过我允许，不能和我有直接的视线接触，直白来说，除非我同意，不能抬头看我的脸。”

“......是。”

“很好。”

当奖励性质的摸头再一次地落到头上来的时候，佐助在有了一种满足感的同时，日常的理智与规则正在轰鸣着为他敲响警钟；他心里总是有常识在与顺从做着对，胸口总觉得有什么在翻腾，却又不能表现出来。若是遵循常识，他定要将自己的表现归为危险的一类，但又有新的、属于这个游戏的规则告诉他应该照鸣人说的做。

“很生气吗？现在我允许你回答。”鸣人又问了一遍。

“有一点。”佐助抓着脑海里的那点感觉不放，他轻轻皱了一下眉回想道：“在听见你的命令的那一瞬间的时候，我的第一反应是愤怒，但是后来理智又压倒了我，觉得应该听从命令，否则我同意参加这个游戏又是为了什么呢。”

佐助的回答并不出人意料，不如说这正是初学者的反应。而且现在刚跪一会，鸣人就发现他全身肌肉是紧绷的，精神上非常紧张。鸣人并不觉得佐助是担心他随便抽打自己，鸣人知道，他们之间有种天生的默契与信任，然而造成佐助紧张的是他自己，他内心的矛盾正等着鸣人去梳理调解。

佐助是真的初学者——他并不能将所有的事情和盘托出，放心的让鸣人去解决，而是让自己痛苦纠结。鸣人的皮拍再一次落在佐助身上，轻柔地抚过他的脖颈，停留在肩膀上。

“放松。”他指导着，“跟着我的节奏来呼吸，一——”

“吐气——”

“二——”

“很好。”皮拍从肩膀游移到锁骨，小小地敲了敲，鸣人看着佐助的半侧面用陈述句说道：“你觉得这样的服从是可耻的。”

“......没有。”

“诚实一点，你的内心正在激烈地挣扎，对不对？”

皮拍顺着锁骨一路下滑，最后停留在肚脐的地方。

“现在只有你和我，佐助，你在害怕什么？你在羞耻什么？在我的面前你不需要任何的羞耻感和恐惧，也不需要任何的挣扎。跪在我面前不是你地位低我一等的表现，是你给予我信任，我也给予你信任的表现，你听明白了吗？”

“现在告诉你第四条，我说的时候你可以看着我的脸。”听到这句话的佐助顺从地抬起了头，他的视线从鸣人穿着西裤的腿，到腰，到肩，最后到脸，和脸上紧紧盯着他的眼睛，那双蓝眸在这一瞬间似乎和平时一样了，又好像有什么不一样。

鸣人说：“第四条，你不需要害怕什么，也不需要苦恼什么。把一切都交给我，信任我，服从我，然后尽情地放松你自己，去享受我带给你的痛苦和快乐，痛感与快感。”

佐助怔怔地看着鸣人，他恍惚中在这个Dom鸣人身上看见了平时的鸣人，那个半夜关心他的鸣人，那个盯着窗外讲他过去的鸣人，那个撩起衣服下摆擦汗又朝他开朗地笑的鸣人，与现在直视他的双眸，带着强大的侵略感、却可靠到仿佛无坚不摧的鸣人，是同一人。他在心里不由自主地默念了一遍第四条规则，本以为是冷冰冰的条规却在他心里种下了滚烫的充满希冀的妄想。

真的可以吗？

将一切情绪、身体、心灵交给另外一个人......

而后，他听见鸣人说：“第五条，你可以称呼我为‘主人’。”

于是他鬼使神差般开口道：“是，主人。”

这仿佛一个契约。这个契约将他们之间越牵越紧，直到密不可分。

从鸣人的表情来看，佐助做的很好。若是Sub做对了一些事情，Dom一般会做一些事情奖励他；然而这不是绝对的，毕竟在BDSM之中，最令人心跳加速的反而是惩罚。

佐助现在还不懂这一点，他像一个优等生一般一步步完成了Dom的指令，但他还没学会从这个游戏中取悦自己。熟练或聪明的Sub知道怎样去故意犯错——惩罚正是他们想要的，鞭打或者其他的疼痛。不过鸣人并不急于这一会，他从茶几的抽屉中取了几样放在桌面上，又拿了一根红绳走到佐助的面前，对他安慰似的说道：“接下来我要绑住你。”

虽然没有说出“别害怕”，但对方显然是这个意思。虽然佐助并不觉得在熟悉的人面前有什么好害怕的，不过他点了点头，点完又想起来自己是不是该说“是”，想要补上，鸣人好像看穿了似的制止道：“不用，我知道你听明白了。”

规定是给人遵守的，当然也是可以根据人调整的。鸣人可不是什么斯巴达教官，这一切的规矩只不过是用来保护佐助而已。

虽然想着“这有什么”，但当红绳真正绕上手腕的那一瞬间，心跳却不由自主地加快起来。鸣人绑住他的动作，力道非常精准，在让佐助感到紧缚的同时也不会太痛。绳子不算粗糙，但也绝不柔软，最后鸣人的手指带着绳子绕过腕间打了一个他看不懂的结，白皙的手腕在红绳下显得格外纤细。

“闭上眼睛。”鸣人说。

不安地轻轻跳动的睫毛暴露了他的紧张，鸣人尽量安抚着他，带着皮质手套的手指从脖颈一路往下地抚摸了佐助的脊椎，来回几次，佐助的呼吸平缓了一些。

佐助闭着眼只能微微感觉到一点光亮，他听见鸣人往身后去了，紧接着，有什么东西挡住了他的眼睛，他的世界完全沉入黑暗。

“什......”佐助将后半个字硬生生吞入口中，对于规定的遵守盖过了未知的对黑暗的恐惧，不过慌乱只是一秒，鸣人的手又落在而他的头上，对方的声音轻轻的，像是在哄小孩子。

“嘘......没什么大不了的，只是把你的眼睛遮起来而已。”

纯黑的眼罩完全遮挡住了佐助的眼睛以及小半张脸，绳子系在脑后，鸣人帮他把压在里面的碎发抽出来，手指捏了捏他的下巴，佐助从这气氛和节奏中大概猜出来，接下来才是重头戏。

鸣人牵着佐助被捆在一起的双手示意他站起来，并向前小小地走了几步，佐助被牵引着向前倾，有什么东西，像是鸣人的腿迫使他分开双腿跪在沙发上，然后鸣人的手落在他的腰上向下压，他站着有些吃力，便双膝轻轻弯过，坐在了......坐在了鸣人的腿上。

他现在浑身赤裸，双手还被绑着靠在鸣人的身上，双腿分开坐在鸣人的大腿上，和鸣人面对面——虽然看不见，但佐助可以轻易感受到对方有规律的呼吸。这样的认知让佐助的脸一下子飞红起来，他张了张口想说什么，可半点声音也发不出。

鸣人看着这样的佐助，无声地笑了一下，他也不说话，这样的沉默让佐助更加慌张、猜测起来，与此同时，鸣人的手不再仅仅搭在他的腰上，而是缓慢地在他身上抚摸，带着一点揉捏的力道，最终停留在臀部。

“佐助平时自慰吗？”

鸣人的问题问得突然，佐助只觉得脸一下子烧了起来：“偶尔......”

“多久一次？一周两三次？”

“没有那么多！”并不知道为什么要问这个的佐助被他所说的频率吓到，赶紧说：“有的时候积累太多了就......没有固定的。”

“佐助平时自己做的时候，是怎么弄的？”

眼看问题越来越奔向边缘，佐助是咬着牙才堪堪回答，他绑在一起的双手靠在鸣人肩头，整个人靠着那一点支撑着上半身的重量：“就是普通的......啊！”

紧紧贴着鸣人大腿的性器猝不及防被握住，佐助惊叫出声，本身就受了半天的言语挑逗，再加上鸣人摸的手法纯熟，就奔着最敏感的铃口与下面的囊袋而去，几下就把佐助的性器摸得颤颤巍巍地站起来了。佐助靠在他身上与他的距离不足一尺，灼热的颤抖的喘息全吐在鸣人耳边颈后，紧紧地咬着牙不让更多的声音漏出来。

“很敏感啊，是有多久没做了？”

“最近这个月都......都没有......”

鸣人另一只手轻轻捏了一下他的臀，舔着他的耳廓道：“是因为我在隔壁吗？是因为怕我听见更多声音所以一直忍耐着吗......？”

“不......”

佐助欲哭无泪，鸣人的手被器械磨得全是茧子，不太粗糙但也足够让他头昏脑涨。佐助从不知道仅仅是抚摸可以让他浑身颤抖，连脚尖都绷直了跪在沙发上，双腿情不自禁地想要往里夹，却被鸣人轻轻拨开后破功。

“唔......”

鸣人一直在后臀抚摸的那只手此时大力揉捏着佐助的臀肉，手指尖是不是擦过双丘之间的会阴部位，佐助支撑不住地将头靠在他肩上，这个动作估计是他自己都根本没想到的。

“舒服吗？”鸣人问道，他的声音震得人耳膜发颤，佐助忍着没让肩膀猛地一缩，抿着唇摇了摇头。

“不舒服吗？”鸣人又问，他的手握着佐助的性器前端，大拇指恶意地在顶部来回摩挲，佐助仅仅是忍了一秒便忍不住声音，身体扭动着想要挣脱，差点从鸣人腿上掉下去。

“啊、不，不行......这个太......啊！”

鸣人腾出一只手揽住他把他往怀里带，一面稍稍停了下动作让他喘气。鸣人又问了一遍刚刚一样的问题，佐助奔溃似的回答道：

“......舒服......”

亲口承认摩擦性器官带来的快感，让他脖子和胸口的绯红更甚，大滴的汗珠从他脸颊边上滑落，鸣人放开了他的性器，一只手握住他的腰，说道：“刚刚回答得很好，但是速度太慢了，现在我要对你进行惩罚。”

听见“惩罚”，佐助下意识地心里抖了一下，可箭在弦上隐而不发的感觉实在难受，他说了声‘是’，声音怎么听都有些混乱的喘息和小小的不情愿，他心里一惊，想道自己什么时候开始适应这样的奖惩制度了。

“意识到你的服从了吗？”作为Dom鸣人察言观色是全方位的，立马疏导道：“这是你做得好的表现，佐助，惩罚会帮助你，会有一点点痛，但不会超过你的承受范围。”

说完，一声清脆的肉体碰撞的响声出现在屋子里，佐助一开始没有反应过来，只觉得屁股上一痛，过了几秒才反应过来是自己被打了。

他被鸣人打了。

打在......打在屁股上，像那种家长对孩子的方式。

说不清的小小委屈立刻泛上来，紧接着第二下落在另一边，佐助浑身抖了一下，头还没从鸣人的颈窝挪出来。他听见鸣人问：“痛吗？”

这次他反应很快：“痛。”

“痛就对了，”鸣人一边说着，一边又重新抓住了佐助可怜的被忽略了半天的性器，将它抓起来继续抚慰，“过一会就会舒服起来，佐助要信我。”

被打怎么可能舒服......这样想着，佐助又沉溺进下身传来的快感当中。刚刚被冷落了半天，可那玩意根本没有软下去，反而兴奋地在滴水，鸣人一边咬他的耳垂一边说道：“佐助你看，你的水流了我一手......你对痛感是很有天赋的。”

天赋？佐助的大脑此时已经完全无法思考，他只觉得浑身热得仿佛在沙漠之中，而唯一的拯救就在掌握着他的人手中，那个掌握着他快感生杀大权的人又一次让巴掌落在他的臀部，配合着撸动性器的节奏，这一前一后越来越快，越来越过分。

“啊......啊......”

什么忍耐，什么常理......佐助已经全部将它抛在脑后，根本抑制不住的声音接连飘出来，佐助只觉得后臀火辣辣地疼，鸣人打的地方有时会是在两腿之间，落在那个难以启齿的穴口的时候竟然会有过电般的快感。他被仅剩的羞耻心折磨德欲仙欲死，可他又觉得口渴，便向身前的人索要依靠与拯救。

鸣人刚好低下头的时候，佐助伸出的舌尖在他唇边一晃而过。

那柔软湿润的触感让鸣人几乎快要不冷静的理智一下子被一场大火燃烧殆尽，他隐约知道自己现在情绪不对，Dom需要时刻保持冷静与控制，但在那一刻他的冷静与控制完全不翼而飞，他一手握住佐助后颈和耳后的位置将佐助带过来，一手下了点力地去撸动佐助的性器，并恶狠狠地、掠夺式地吻了上去。

灼热的唇舌带着灭顶的快感扑面而来，佐助只觉得快要窒息，脆弱的神经带着火星噼里啪啦地在脑中炸成了天雷地火的烟花，他感觉到对自己的身体完全没有了控制，一切身与心，口舌与下体，呼吸与心跳，全都被鸣人卷走，并带着他一同飞向云端。

他们在缓慢却有力地上升。

给他，全部都给他。仿佛无孔不入的空气都要消失，束缚着他的绳子也无影无踪，本应该眼前一片黑暗，可佐助眼前却看见了白光。黑色的眼罩上浸出了两抹深色的痕迹，剩下的止不住地从眼罩的边缘落下来。佐助的唇舌终于被放开，他急促地喘息着，下一秒，有什么稍低于体温的落在他和鸣人之间，然后很快浸湿了鸣人身上的衣料。

“嗯......”

佐助听见自己一声长长的、满足、急促又愉悦的呻吟，那是自己吗？他不能确定，只觉得慢慢平复的感觉如潮水回涌，而他眼前逐渐黑暗下去。

鸣人一把揽住佐助脱力的身体，他将绳子与眼罩取下来，果不其然眼角红了一大片，在白的人身上更加明显。佐助大腿上沾满了黏稠的白色液体，鸣人在将他平放下来的时候都禁不住闭眼镇定了一下。

鸣人的裤裆隆起一片，毕竟是年轻力盛的身体，就算怎么专业也忍不住这种撩拨，他将佐助沾满汗水的刘海拨开，将满手的液体糊上去。本该是不怎么尊重的一个动作，却在鸣人的演绎下无比温情。

 

超过了，他心里想，刚刚那个吻，太过了。


End file.
